


Those Who Oppose Thee Shall Face the Wrath of Heaven

by supernovainparadise



Series: The Elf From the Primeval Thaig [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Cassandra is proven wrong, Haven (Dragon Age), M/M, Mutual Pining, Spoilers for DA2, The Breach (Dragon Age), Varric is a reliable narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovainparadise/pseuds/supernovainparadise
Summary: Sky is sick of this shit. First, he watched his entire city basically collapse. Then he was stuck in a corrupted dwarven Thaig for thousands of years. Then he watched the Qunari try to take over a city and then watched Knight-Commander Meredith try to kill as many mages as she could.And now he was stuck in a situation he never could have foreseen, with a strange, yet familiar mark of magic on his hand. Working with the seeker, an old friend, an elf that seems incredibly familiar, and an ex-templar that Sky still doesn't know how he feels about, he must now close the breach, or watch the world he's come to know fall apart at the seams.





	Those Who Oppose Thee Shall Face the Wrath of Heaven

Sky could see his breath in front of his face as he followed behind the seeker, the ice of the river beneath his feet solid and strong, the staff sitting on his back a comforting presence, a source of familiarity in an unfamiliar place and situation. The seeker said little, except for occasionally giving him directions when they faced down demons or telling him how far they were from the rift.

Finally, they killed another small batch of demons and began cresting a hill.

"We're getting close to the rift; you can hear the fighting!" She shouted over the wind.

"Who's fighting?" he asked, short of breath.

"You'll see soon. We must help them." Cassandra responded as they began to reach the top of the hill.

Looking down, Sky drew in a breath. A few inquisition soldiers were battling demons pouring out of the rift. Among them were two people that appeared not to be soldiers; one was a stocky dwarf in a red coat with a crossbow, and the other was an elf in a sweater wielding a staff as he battled the demons head-on. Sky leaped off the ledge and into the fight, Cassandra close behind. Before long, the demons were dead and the other elf took his wrist.

"Quickly, before more come through!" He shouted above the crackling of the rift and the wind howling through the mountains.

He pressed Sky's marked hand against the rift, and he felt a flash of pain before the mark reacted, and drew the veil back together. With a snap and another flash of pain, the rift closed and Sky instinctively jerked away from the elf.

"What did you do?" he asked, looking from the mark on his hand to the other elf. The moment he met his eyes, he felt a deep pull of recognition.

"I did nothing, the credit is yours." the elf told him, with a soft smirk. The pull increased at that.

"At least this is good for something," Sky muttered, flexing his fingers, then looking up at the elf. "Have we met before?"

"I don't believe so." the elf said, though when Sky made eye contact with him, he got the distinct impression he was lying. "Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand," he continued. "I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach's wake - it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the breach itself," Cassandra said, stepping forward to address him.

"Possibly," he said, nodding towards the seeker. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Good to know! And here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." the dwarf said, turning as he adjusted his gloves.

Sky grinned. "Maybe we've always been ass-deep in demons, and you just didn't notice before now."

"Don't say that, dreamer. I need to be able to sleep at night!" Varric groaned.

"You two are familiar with each other?" the elf said, shifting slightly.

"They were companions in Kirkwall. I had to deal with both of them all the way here." Cassandra said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you and Bianca joining us, Varric?" Sky asked, still smiling a bit.

"Of course! We'll be great company in the valley."

"Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but..." Cassandra Began.

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." Varric said, giving her a pointed look.

Cassandra scoffed, and threw her arms up, turning towards a few of the soldiers to give them orders.

The other elf turned to look at Sky with a small smile. "My name is Solas if you'd like an introduction. I am pleased to see you still live."

Sky resisted the comment in the back of his throat; he felt so much more meaning behind that last line, more than just simply the fact that Solas was glad he'd survived the breach. Again, he wondered if he had met Solas before.

"He means 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept,'" Varric commented in the background.

"Thank you. It's been trying." Sky said, trying to convey what he meant without giving too much away. Solas smiled and nodded; it seemed he understood.

After a few more moments of discussion regarding the breach and the rifts, they headed down the bank towards the river again.

About 20 minutes later, they arrived at the forward camp, where they had a not-so-pleasant discussion with Chancellor Roderick and Leliana, and made the decision to move in and charge the temple with the soldiers.

Upon reaching the entrance to the temple, they found the soldiers trying to defend themselves from another rift. A man in heavy armor and a red cloak, with a templar's shield in hand, seemed to be the one giving orders.

"You there! Flank those demons on the left, and you distract them!" he barked, before turning to look at the new arrivals. "Good, you're awake. We need that rift closed,  _now_!"

"Nice to see you too, Cullen," Sky yelled over the sounds of fighting, pulling up his staff before turning towards the rift and the demons in front of it.

After a bit of fighting and conflict, Sky closed the rift with a loud  _snap_ , the glanced down at his hand again.

"Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this." Solas said, nodding towards him.

"Let's hope it works on the big one," Varric muttered, looking up towards the breach. 

Cullen turned towards Sky. "Well done. I don't think we could have held out much longer."

"Of course not. What would you ever do without me?" Sky said, batting his eyelashes and grinning up at the Fereldan.

Cullen coughed and glanced away. "For one, I think I'd get a little more peace and quiet."

"That's no fun," he simpered, earning an all-too-familiar scowl from the ex-templar, paired with an all-too-familiar blush.

"Enough flirting, you two. We have a breach to close." Varric commented, and they turned their attention towards the interior of the temple, where the next battle awaited them. 


End file.
